A terminal block can be considered as one type of electrical connectors. By using the terminal block, connection between wires, between wires and circuit boards, or between circuit boards can be established. Therefore, the terminal block is one of the essential parts in electronic equipment. As the terminal base is used more and more extensively, it has various structures to be adapted to different objects, frequencies, environments, and etc.
A pluggable-type terminal block for connecting wires and a circuit board is provided in the market. It allows quick installation and easy maintenance, and saves space. Such terminal blocks typically include a plug, a wire covering terminal on the plug, a socket for insertion of the plug, and a conductive terminal inserted in the socket. The plug has a wiring hole for connecting a wire, the wiring hole is connected to the conductive terminal for connecting the wire. However, the plug and the socket are only engaged by their structure configuration, so the connection therebetween tends to become loose due to vibrations of equipment or displacement of the wires, which even leads to detachment to jeopardize the stability in signal transmission or power delivery.
In view of this, the inventor studied various technologies and created an effective solution in the present disclosure.